


A Fitted Queen

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Jungle Book (1967), Jungle Cubs, TaleSpin (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Sheregheera, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shere Khan's jungle is being visited by the two princes of another pride; Mufasa and Taka. Their visit pushes the question about a queen for the jungle, but since Shere Khan's chosen one can't bear cubs, Bagheera is hardly fit to be his queen. Thankfully, the visitors bring a monkey who holds magic and may be able to solve this problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fitted Queen

Title: A Fitted Queen – With a little Monkey-Blessing

Fandom: Walt Disney; Jungle Book; Jungle Cubs / TaleSpin; The Lion King

JB/TLK Disclaimer : All rights concerning the cartoons reserved to Disney. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg, mating, hetero

Main Pairing: Sheregheera

Side Pairings: Baloo/Rebecca, Hathi/Winifred, Mufasa/Sarabi, Taka/Bagheera (onesided)

Jungle Book Characters: Bagheera, Shere Khan, Louie, Rebecca, Baloo, Winifred, Hathi, Kaa

Lion King Characters : Mufasa, Taka/Scar, Sarabi, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki

Summary: Shere Khan has to welcome guests to his jungle. A future king from not too far away. The guests bring the solution to a lasting problem. The monkey's magic may grand him what he always desired. Bagheera, able to carry his heir and thus by law a legal mate and queen.

 

**A Fitted Queen**

_ With a little Monkey-Blessing _

 

The proud king of the jungle laid sprawled on the throne in the old ruins. In their old lair. Thinking that made even him slightly nostalgic, his black-striped tail whipping back and forth as the memories flooded his mind. Memories of an innocent childhood as prince, when the worst he had to worry about was that Baloo and Louie would get them into trouble.

But then his father had died. And he had become king, at a way too young age. Looking back at the past months, he guessed he would have fallen into tyranny, or failed the jungle at all. But his loser friends had for once proven not to be such useless losers. They had become his advisers. And as stupid as Louie and Baloo could be, their gut-reactions to some things had come in handy, while Hathi and Kaa provided the most cautious approaches. The real helps however were Winifred, who had only half a year ago become Hathi's mate, and surprisingly enough Baloo's mate, a young and cunning bear called Rebecca. His most valued adviser however was the black beauty, the one who had always thought everything through and considered all edges of a problem before approaching. The one Shere Khan hated to call his adviser, for he would prefer to call the panther his queen.

Reaching their mating age had matured them – it was unbelievable to say that even Baloo and Louie seemed a tiny bit less childish. For Baloo, his mate had done wonders. If there was someone even remotely able to control him, it was the beautiful bear. Not that it had that much effect with Louie around, who never failed to get Baloo involved in his schemes. But to Shere Khan, the whole mating age thing posed a real problem. Being the king was one thing, but being the king and of mating age meant that he had striped females chasing his tail 24/7. Also some not-striped females from other tribes, yearning to become the queen of the jungle too. Most would be joyous at having all those gorgeous females after them, but he didn't want them, didn't want any of them. All he wanted was the tempting panther. But the laws forbade it. What good was a king with a male at his side? How was he supposed to have heirs?

“Stripes? You're having that mightier-than-thou-and-more-bored-than-thou look going on, buddy.”

Shere frowned as he stared over at the teasingly grinning gray bear. Rebecca next to him hit her mate upside the head and glared slightly, signaling him to get back to work. The team was cleaning the lair, no, the palace now. Louie in the background was humming some very catchy tune.

“He's most likely nervous, it's the first time he is welcoming official visitors as the king”, whispered the brown bear in a chiding manner, elbowing Baloo. “Be a bit more sensitive.”

Baloo huffed slightly, but obeyed her and followed her over to another corner of the palace, to leave Shere Khan be for now. Official visitors... Shere Khan heaved a sigh. He remembered when he had been a mere prince, his father had send him onto a long journey to a far-away realm, where King Ahadi and Queen Uru had welcomed him warmly. Getting to know your allies, that was what his father had called it. Now, it seemed that the king was retiring soon, so he send his two sons off to do what Shere Khan had done as a prince too. Meet their allies. A bird had arrived a view days ago to give them the news and since then, Bagheera had thrown a fuss and made everyone clean the ruins. It made Shere Khan smile slightly as he stared over at his black beauty. Most of the times, it was Bagheera who controlled the others for Shere Khan and delegated them. Like a good queen would for her king. Shere sighed softly, crossing his paws beneath his head. Bagheera would be the perfect queen for him, he was of so much beauty, the most mesmerizing being in the jungle and far beyond. If only he could bear cubs for Shere Khan, then nothing would stand between them.

“Shere Khan?”, asked Bagheera softly as the panther stepped up to him.

Khan stared at the black-furred male curiously, raising one eyebrow. “Yes, Bagheera?”

“Uh... I was just a little curious...”, started the panther, shifting his paws beneath himself nervously. “Who is it that we're expecting anyway? You never said. Only that they're from a land you've been to before. That means you've met them, haven't you?”

Shere Khan climbed down from the throne to come and lay next to his black beauty, observing the faint blush beneath the dark fur. “Two princes from the deserted wild. Mufasa and his younger brother Taka. Interesting fellows. It seems one of them is soon to become king.”

“Will the... pride be present too?”, asked Bagheera timidly.

Taking a deep breath, Shere Khan nodded with a frown. He knew that his panther and his pride didn't mix well. The females knew exactly what feelings Bagheera was harboring for their king and, unlike Bagheera, they were also aware of Khan's feelings for him. They didn't like how much attention their king was paying to a mere male.

“They will, of course, be there for the great celebration”, nodded Shere slowly. “But for the greeting and welcoming, it will only be the inner circle, Bagheera.”

The inner circle, his advisers. But they were more than that. Louie was the leader of the apes, Kaa represented the snakes, Hathi and Winifred were the colonels of the elephants and Rebecca was the chef of the bears, making Baloo via mating the big guy too. They represented the most dominant races in their jungle and brought their issues to the king right away.

“I will... go and check on some things”, muttered Bagheera with a slightly upset frown and stood.

“Of course. Do that”, nodded Shere softly.

He rubbed his face against Bagheera's in a tender way. The panther's face heating up right away, making Shere Khan smirk slightly. It was always delighting to see the effect his mere presence had on the pretty panther. Since Bagheera had reached his mating age, the panther had proven to be very sensitive to Shere's presence and even more so to his touch. It was amusing to see how bad Bagheera was when it came to covering his feelings up. Shere Khan took pride and joy in seeing his panther squirm under his touch, ready to submit to him.

“Don't be too late though, I wouldn't want you to be exhausted when our guests come tomorrow. And you know I don't like for you to wander around alone at night”, frowned Shere.

“Of course, my king”, chuckled Bagheera with one arched eyebrow.

He found it amusing how much Shere Khan had taken to keep an eye on them. Not that the tiger hadn't done that as a cub too, but since he had become king, since they had helped him archive the greatness he now had as the king of the jungle, he was being very protective. Somehow, that made Bagheera's heart flutter in a very weird way. The problem was the looks he was receiving from the females of Shere's pride though. Every time Bagheera dared to even stand too close to their king, the females would glare at him, give him the evil eye. All because he was being so stupidly obvious. It was only thanks to prayers that Shere Khan hadn't caught on yet, that would be the ultimate shame. Sighing slightly, Bagheera continued his way out into the jungle. He needed a moment to himself, to clear his mind. Tomorrow, the royal guests would arrive, which would mean little to no alone time for the panther at all. He wasn't quite sure if he would survive that ordeal. Shere Khan's first royal guests. His business so far had only concerned the jungle, but now he would for the first time be a host to a future king. It would raise questions. Like, how Shere Khan could be the king, without a fitted queen at his side to ensure the bloodline. It would push Shere on, most likely make him consider finally taking a mate. As though there weren't enough hungry females after his tail already. It wasn't a surprise to Bagheera that the king hadn't chosen a queen yet. Shere had never been the social guy, it still amazed him that the tiger allowed his loser friends to still be around him. But choosing a mate? Someone to always be around him? That wasn't like him at all.

“ _You_ again”, spat a voice from the shadows.

“Have you been circling our king again?”, hissed someone else.

“Swaying your hips like a begging whore”, growled the third.

Seconds later and Bagheera found himself circled by three nameless females. Nameless to him, at least. He didn't care for the pride. The pride that hated him so much. Especially those females. They didn't do well with competition and it seemed that out of ridiculous reasons they were under the impression that he was a threat. He had no idea how they had come up with that. The three started to push him around, one trying to slash at him – this one had always loved to try and claw his eyes eyes out. She caught his chest as he tried to jump out of the way.

“Sick little kitten”, sneered one of them, crouching low. “Do you still think our king would even look at you twice? Boring black fur, not the elegance of a tiger.”

“And not even an _heir_ would you be able to give our king”, snickered another, biting Bagheera.

The panther hissed, swatting at the female until he shook her off, just to bump into the third. “Face it, even _if_ our king would be interested in a boring peasant like you, you would never be more than a common whore to him. You would never be his equal. Never be his mate.”

Bagheera roared and lashed out at them with his claws, chasing them away. He didn't need them to tell him what he already knew. His anger fueled his strength and he had the females running away with their tails between their legs in no time. All he had wanted was a little time to himself, a little walk through the starry night to clean his head and not think about Shere Khan and what he could never have. But he barely could catch a break these days. The females were hungry for the strong, muscular, handsome king. For the past months now, they had offered themselves to him in the most obscene ways, trying to gain his attention. Becoming the king's mate, becoming the queen of the jungle. Every female cat in and around the jungle wanted to become the top cat around. But they wanted it for the wrong reasons, thought Bagheera sadly as he climbed onto a tree, wincing slightly due to his injuries. Those females, they yearned for the _power_ . The pristine that came with being the queen, the high of power and might they would obtain by controlling the jungle and thus every animal that lived there. The reason why they wanted to bear Shere Khan's cubs was so they could tie him to them, to ensure that they would become the queen. Shere Khan was an instrument for them to gain power, a handsome instrument, which was all the more motivation for them, but still just an instrument. And so would be the cubs they would carry for Khan. But Bagheera, he didn't want the power, it would be something that would have to come with being Shere Khan's mate and _that_ was all he wanted. He wanted Shere Khan because he was Shere, not because he was the king. He would be joyous if he would be able to bear Shere Khan's cubs, because it would mean he could be with the one he loved. He would cherish those cubs and don't see them as an insurance for his future, but as his future themselves. His goal wouldn't be to rule over the jungle and push others around, but to be with Shere and make him happy as his mate, in every way Shere wanted. As long as he could just be with the one he loved...

“Bagheera? Bagheera. There you are”, growled the dark, tempting voice of his chosen one.

Feeling his face heating up, Bagheera turned to look at the tiger. Shere was approaching him slowly, climbing up the tree effortlessly until he was resting on the broad, thick tree branch, coming to lay half on top of Bagheera due to the limited space.

“What are you doing here, Khan?”, asked Bagheera softly.

“I told you I don't like it when you wander around alone”, growled the tiger displeased and started grooming the blood-stained fur. “And then I caught the scent of your blood. What happened?”

“Just a... misunderstanding...”, whispered Bagheera and averted his eyes.

“You _need_ to tell me with who you keep having those misunderstandings”, growled the king annoyed, wrapping one paw around Bagheera. “You think you may do the right thing, protect one of my subjects from my wrath, but you don't. _You_ are part of my pride too and if someone treats a part of the pride like that, then they don't deserve your protection, Bagheera.”

The panther hummed softly in some kind of agreement, his eyelids growing heavy. He could hear Shere Khan's strong heartbeat, feel the heat radiating off his body, smell the musky, rich scent of the tiger and the strong muscles and soft fur against his body. The combination gave him such a safe and cozy feeling that he soon drifted off into a deep slumber.

“Stupid, gorgeous panther”, whispered Shere Khan in a low, somehow fond voice.

 

/break\

 

Shere Khan was glaring down at the nervous snake skittering between his paws. Kaa was driving him crazy. Hathi and Winifred were standing on his right behind him, Lou, Baloo and Rebecca were on the left. At Khan's glare, Kaa hissed softly and glided over to sit on the outer right next to Hathi. With erect ears, Khan could hear Rebecca and Winifred whispering curiously about the new arrivals, questioning if there would be a female on the party too. Surrounded by his circle of advisers were Shere Khan and Bagheera. The panther had tried to escape into the back-row, but Shere Khan made sure to keep his black beauty close. Watchful golden eyes observed how Kaa skittered off to check on where the guests were (he had been checking earlier, just to eagerly return, hence the awaiting animals, but they were yet to follow).

“He shouldn't have hurried so much”, snorted Bagheera amused. “He's more nervous than you.”

“That's because I'm not nervous at all”, drawled Shere unimpressed.

“Of course you aren't”, chuckled the panther, pushing his head against Khan's apologetically.

“They're here! They're here!”, hissed Kaa hastily as he came sliding up to them.

“That's what you said ten minutes ago too”, noted Winifred skeptically.

“B—But this time for real!”, defended the snake and puffed his chest out.

He pointed up at the little blue bird on his head. It was the same that had told them of the visitors days ago. Zazu, if Shere Khan recalled that correctly. He nodded in greeting at the bird. As five figured emerged from the jungle, the bird perked up some.

“Welcome Prince Mufasa and Prince Taka of the Pride Lands!”, announced the bird.

The king of the jungle hummed curiously as four lions and an ape walked up to them. Two male lions, one with golden fur and the other with reddish fur, and two females. The suspicious thing however was the elderly, gray furred ape holding a strangle looking stick.

“King Shere Khan”, nodded the golden-furred lion with a bow of his head. “I'm Prince Mufasa these are my brother Taka, my mate Sarabi and her handmaiden Sarafina, as well as my trusted advisers Rafiki and Zazu, who you already met.”

“It's a pleasure having you here”, nodded Shere Khan and stood.

“Uncle Rafiki?!”, exclaimed Louie suddenly and rushed past Shere and Mufasa.

The king and the prince stared a little surprised as the two apes hugged. Raising one eyebrow, Shere turned to Baloo, who was laying on the ground, holding his belly in laughter, and Bagheera, who looked as embarrassed as a queen would right now. The tiger smirked amused by this.

“What do you mean by 'uncle'?”, hissed Bagheera as he walked up to the two monkeys.

“Well, technically speaking he's the uncle of my nephew's cousin's father's aunt's daughter's”, grinned Louie broadly, one arm wrapped around Rafiki. “But it's family and that's all the same.”

Shere Khan sighed. He knew this was going to be a long, long day.

 

/break\

 

The day indeed proved to be a long one. By the time the sun set, they were strewn all over the lair. Not that the king didn't have his subjects in seeing range. Winifred and Rebecca were talking animatedly to Sarafina at the fountain. Louie and Rafiki were exchanging family stories, by the looks of it, with Baloo adding details here and there or asking about things Rafiki told them. It seemed Kaa and Hathi got along quite well with Zazu too. The prince's mate Sarabi was laying on a bolder a little farther away and, by the looks of it, engaged in a very interesting conversation with Bagheera. Something that pleased Shere very much.

“How come _you_ don't have a mate, my king?”, asked Taka in a slightly mocking voice.

His brother glared at him and hit him upside the head. “That is far from our business.”

“No”, grunted Shere Khan and shook his head. “You're here to learn about other cultures and kingdoms. The question is a fair question, so I will answer it.” Taka looked nearly proud at that and smirked at his older brother victoriously. “The laws of our jungle state that the king's mate has to be fertile and bear him heirs. The queen of the jungle has to fall pregnant within the first three months of the mating, or else she failed her duty.” Shere paused slowly, his eyes trailing over to Bagheera longingly. “You could say the one I chose as my mate is... infertile...”

“Pity that”, huffed Prince Taka thoughtful. “Can't you just take a fertile one to be your queen and keep the other as your courtesan, or aren't you guys keeping it that way?”

“Even if we would practice such customs, but... my chosen one is too precious to become a common whore”, frowned the tiger, staring intensely at the panther.

“I'm sorry”, whispered Mufasa softly, frowning.

“You're compassionate. Someone once told me that that's a valuable trade in a king”, hummed Shere Khan. “What about your mate? Do you think she is ready to be a queen?”

“Sarabi?”, grinned Mufasa happily, staring over at Sarabi with sparkling eyes. “She would be the best queen the Pride Lands have ever seen. Aside from my mom, of course.”

Taka next to them rolled his eyes a little bored and stood. “I'll take a walk, if you'd excuse me.”

 

/break\

 

“You're amusing, Bagheera”, noted Sarabi softly.

The panther blinked and turned to look at the female next to him. The two cats were laying on the boulders overseeing the lair, their comrades beneath them having a very loud time ever since Louie brought his apes and Khan's pride arrived. The party was in full swing by now, but Bagheera was grateful that the future queen enjoyed the solitude too. That way, he would at least not get questioned by Khan why he didn't endure the festivities. He was just being a polite co-host, keeping the prince's mate company. Tilting his head, Bagheera hummed curiously.

“How so?”, asked the panther, folding his paws beneath his chin.

“The whole night, you have barely looked away from your king”, smiled Sarabi nearly teasingly.

“Of course. He is my king, as you just pointed out”, huffed Bagheera embarrassed.

“No. That's not it. It's... very fond and tender”, corrected the lioness thoughtful.

“W—We're friends. We've been friends since cub-hood”, mumbled the panther, avoiding her eyes.

“I figured”, smirked the future queen, by now quite confident about the theory she had come up with over the last few hours. “It is, after all, the same look I used to give Mufasa before I became his mate. That watchful friendly one, yet with so much deeper rooted feelings. You love him.”

“Sh”, hissed Bagheera wide-eyed. “Don't be so loud!”

“So it is true”, hummed Sarabi to herself, nodding pleased that she had been right.

The panther flushed and tried to avoid her eyes as he scooted away some, more into a corner and away from the loud party. “Perhaps it is... I mean... Urgh, yes... Yes.”

“And does he know of your desires?”, asked Sarabi in a compassionate voice.

“Of course not”, huffed the panther, burying his muzzle between his paws. “He's the _king_ and I'm just a male with a too vivid fantasy, too caught up in my stupid dreams... You may have had it easy becoming Prince Mufasa's mate. You're a female. You have everything it takes to become a queen.”

“And you've been celebrating this pity party for how long now?”, frowned Sarabi unimpressed and stood, showing her proud figure. “You don't become a queen for the cubs you can bear, but for how strong you are. How much you support your king and aid him help. How much you can stand up for yourself and for the kingdom you represent. If you can't even get up and take what you want, then you don't deserve to become the queen, wouldn't you agree?”

Bagheera glared as she left with a swinging tail to return to her mate's side. The reason why he was glaring was because he knew she was right somehow. Shere Khan had always been the kind of tiger to take what he desired and do what he wanted. He would never even consider taking a mate who couldn't live up to those standards himself. Hanging his head low, he decided that he has had enough celebrating done for today and left for the jungle and its solitude.

 

/break\

 

What neither Shere Khan nor Bagheera knew was that someone had been listening in on both their conversations. Rafiki giggled to himself as he left the busy party after his niece's mother's nephew's cousin's uncle introduced him to all members of the family present. It seemed the realm they were visiting had quite some troubles too. Unlike the uncertain fate of their dark-hearted prince, Rafiki may actually be able to solve this problem.

Singing happily to himself, he brewed something up with the coconuts and fruits he had carried with him, adding just the right ingredients from this foreign place into the mix to cook up the perfect recipe. Those two just needed a little helping hand and he had never been one to keep from mingling in royal affairs. It provided quite the fun on the sidelines.

It was an easily finished task and with the coconut filled with the mix, he jumped happily down the tree and followed the scent of the pouting panther. The black cat was laying on a tree-branch, resting or thinking, Rafiki was not so sure about it. Grinning widely, he joined the cat.

“You look like someone who has lost himself. I can help you find what you're searching for”, offered the gray-furred monkey with a grin. “Drink this. It may solve your problems.”

Bagheera stared completely confused at the snickering animal, but before he could ask what their guest was talking about, Rafiki was gone already. Sniffing curiously, he stuck his nose into the half coconut. It smelt sweet, like a mix of different fruits and berries. Licking his lips, he judged that drinking it surely wouldn't be the wrong thing to do. A royal guest wouldn't poison him, right?

 

/break\

 

Growling and swatting his paws at the bothersome females, Bagheera tried to get rid of his followers. All he had wanted was a walk through the jungle, the drink Rafiki had given him had left him antsy and restless, eager for something he couldn't quite pinpoint, so he had decided to go on a walk. But being interrupted by jealous females seemed to be a theme these days. He took a breath to roar loudly, but someone else beat him to it. The flutter of his heart caused by the roar died down as not the proud tiger, but one of the lion brothers emerged from the deep greenery.

“You lot should scatter, I doubt your king would appreciate that you go against your own pride.”

“He's not part of our pride”, sneered one of the tigresses.

“Filthy panther”, spat another as they unwillingly left.

They may be jealous hags, but they had the common sense to not fall into disgrace with the royal visitors. Not that it mattered to Bagheera really. He was too exhausted from another fight with the females and just embraced that they were gone. Slowly laying down, he started to clean his paws from the blood of one of the tigresses. The lion approached him with cautious steps. Raising his head against his wishes, he greeted the prince with a short bow of it.

“Thank you, Prince Taka”, murmured the panther and went back to grooming himself.

“Do not mention it”, drawled the lion, feigning boredom yet circling him in interest. “Say, if this tiger pride treats you like that, why don't you stick with your own kind?”

“Because I'm loyal to my king”, replied Bagheera and straightened some, just to wince.

“Much did your loyalty bring you”, sneered Taka, laying down next to the panther.

“Don't mock my king”, growled the panther in warning.

“You're an intriguing being”, hummed the lion, cocking his head.

“I am?”, asked Bagheera slowly, licking his wounds.

“Well, in a lion pride, there are normally only females, aside from the king”, started Taka to reply, resting one paw on top of Bagheera's in a subtle way. “You surely are not the only male in this pride aside from your king, but you certainly are the only one of your... special beauty.”

“Sp... special beauty?”, repeated the panther, his ears flat against his skull.

“Well...”, drawled Taka, running his claws through his own mane. “Males of our kind have a proud mane. To me, you look more like a femme than a male.”

“I will be taking this as an insult”, grunted Bagheera and tried to stand.

“By no means”, smirked the lion, holding the panther down with his own body. “You're of a special beauty, just as I said. I'm the younger prince, I stand in the shadow of my brother. I've always only gotten the scraps he didn't want. Not this time though. You're a pretty kitty and you'd go very well with my mane. We'd make a handsome pair.”

“Just because my kind doesn't have a mane doesn't make me a femme”, growled Bagheera, bucking up and trying to shake the lion off. “I'm not a whore you may take to your joy-”

“Because you'd rather spend your life longingly staring at your king, who would never give you the time of day”, sneered Taka, licking Bagheera's cheek. “Come with me. I'd give you plenty of times, my dear. You say you're not a femme, yet you yearn like one. I wonder if you serve like one too.”

“That is not going to happen”, growled Bagheera, clawing at Taka.

Sniffing the air, the panther stiffened in worry as the thick scent of musky arousal filled his nose. Taka had the turf of Bagheera's neck between his strong jaw, his paws on four points around Bagheera, the heavy lion on top of him. Adding the injuries from his little fight with the tigresses, he had no energy or strength to fight the lion off.

“Be a good little black lioness and serve me”, growled the lion.

A rustling of leaves from behind them interrupted Taka just as the red lion was about to enter.

“You may be royalty and you may be an honored guest of mine, but if you don't back off right now, I will tear your fur off your flesh in strips”, growled a strong, dark voice “ _Never_ touch him again.”

Within seconds, Bagheera felt the weight lifted off his body, heard the thud of the lion's body hitting a tree. Blinking blearily, Bagheera stared up at his king. The tiger was crouching over Bagheera, the panther between his strong front legs, Khan's fangs bared at the lion.

“I—I'm terribly sorry, King Khan”, gasped Taka as he straightened and stood.

“You better be”, growled the tiger darkly, flexing his claws, ready to jump.

“Shere”, whispered Bagheera, pushing his head up against Shere Khan's face softly. “I'm alright.”

The king gritted his teeth, reluctantly redirecting his attention to the panther beneath him. The golden eyes of his black beauty stared softly yet urgently at him. Of course Bagheera wouldn't want for him to slice his royal visitors. Sometimes Khan hated that he couldn't deny his panther.

“Go”, ordered Khan in a dangerous and low voice. “And for the rest of your visit, you would do wise not showing your face in front of me again, or I may not be held back by him. And if I even hear that you came near him again, I will hunt you down and kill you. Am I understood?”

“O—Of course, King Khan”, nodded Taka hastily and fled the scene.

“Thank you. For not killing him”, chuckled Bagheera, rubbing his face against Khan's.

Shere growled, stepping back so he could push his head beneath Bagheera's front paws and shoulder the panther. “Don't joke about this. If I had been too late, I would have ripped him off you limb by limb. If you climb down now, I'll grab you by the neck and carry you that way.”

The warning in Khan's voice was evident, so Bagheera obeyed and slid up some to be seated more securely on the king's back. Khan started walking, carrying Bagheera farther away from the festivity in the ruins, to the part where Bagheera knew the king's cave to be. Frowning confused, Bagheera stayed silent as he was carried into the deeper part of the cave, where a small lake was located, together with a comfortable nest of leaves. Shere Khan's preferred spot to sleep in. And also the place where Bagheera got dumped now. With his ears flat against his skull, he tried to get up again, just to have Khan press him down again and lay down next to him.

“K—Khan-”, started Bagheera with an embarrassed frown.

“No”, grunted Khan a little annoyed. “I've had it with this. Whenever you leave to go to your tree, you get stalked by members of my pride. I won't let you walk home now just to get attacked by my subjects, not after what just happened. I promise you, if you go out there and one single animal in this jungle dares to touch you, I will rip them apart and I don't care if they're royalty or even if they are a member of my own family. My patience is wearing thin, so if you don't want me to hurt anyone, you will stay right here where I can have an eye on you, Bagheera.”

“Shere...”, started Bagheera once more, his voice soft as he looked at Khan from below. “Your pride enjoys gossip too much as it is. If they hear that I spend the night in your cave, they will... assume that you have... bedded me. It would not just be going against what you try to prevent, because your pride would be more merciless than ever, no, it would also hurt your reputation.”

“Then let it not be a rumor, but let it be the truth”, growled Shere Khan, standing above Bagheera and licking the panther's cheek. “I have tried to stay strong, but seeing another male trying to make you their own... I will not stand by and watch that happening. You're mine.”

“Y—Yours...?”, whispered Bagheera stunned, subconsciously baring his belly to his king.

“Yes, mine”, nodded Khan, licking down Bagheera's chest. “I don't care if I never have a legitimate heir or what the pride thinks. I want you at my side. I want you to rule beside me. None of the females is fit to rule the jungle. Only you. You're fair, thoughtful, wise, kind, beautiful...”

The tiger smelt the air. He didn't quite understand it, but Bagheera smelt even better than he normally did. Sweeter. It reminded Khan a lot of the females when they were in heat. The scent was practically begging Shere Khan to take the panther. All the walls he had build to keep himself contained, to keep from claiming Bagheera, they were crumbling down now.

“Y—You're crazy, Shere Khan...”, whispered Bagheera confused, turning onto his belly again.

“Crazy for you”, murmured the tiger, nibbling Bagheera's neck.

The panther moaned as Khan's prone form embraced him like that, covering him completely. The strong muscles against his body, the way they were pressed against each other and the position they were in, it hit a nerve. A pang of want and desire shot through Bagheera's body and he bucked up against Khan demandingly, whimpering slightly. Khan's teeth were at his throat.

“Tell me that you don't want me and I will leave you alone to sleep”, whispered Shere.

“H—How am I supposed to reject you?”, asked Bagheera with desperate eyes, craning his neck to look at the tiger. “You're everything I ever wanted. But I am not what you deserve.”

“You're right. You're far better than what I deserve”, agreed Khan, licking Bagheera's cheek.

“That is not what I meant and you know that”, grunted the panther embarrassed.

Shere Khan didn't answer to that, instead he positioned himself properly. “Let me claim you. Let me make you mine. I want you, Bagheera. As my mate. Will you let me have you?”

“I've always been yours, Shere”, whispered Bagheera, pushing his tail aside in invitation.

The panther took a deep breath, bracing himself for what was to come. Khan was surprisingly compassionate, nearly cautious as he entered Bagheera, his thick length filling and stretching the panther. Their game of in and out was accompanied by passionate screams and possessive roars. Khan's cock inside his hole, Khan's fangs piercing the skin of his neck – Bagheera felt complete. Shere thrust hard and enjoyed it thoroughly. He finally took what was rightfully his. It took them hours, their love making. Before the king came with a roar and bit down on the scurf of Bagheera's neck, marking the panther as his mate just as he filled him for the first time. The first of many times, for the two of them did not leave the cave the whole night and the following day, they spend nearly the whole time united. Khan was dimly aware that Kaa had skittered in on them at one point, but the snake had been wise enough to leave again right away and obviously to make sure they stayed undisturbed for the rest of the day. Bagheera was laying below Khan, unable to move as much as a single muscle at this point, completely drained of his energy and his cum, but very much filled with Khan's seed. The panther didn't quite understand why Shere was this vigorous, one round would have been enough to establish their mate-bond. But he felt as though Khan was trying to finish something else. Not that Bagheera minded, he enjoyed the feeling of his mate moving within him, tearing him and filling him. Only after nearly a full circle of the sun did Khan seem satisfied enough to lay down next to Bagheera. The panther was already half-asleep, dimly aware of Khan's grooming. In the back of his mind, he was aware that he was now the queen of the jungle.

 

/break\

 

Sarabi and Sarafina shared a secretive smile as King Khan finally joined his advisers to tell his guests good-bye, because next to the tiger limped a happily glowing panther. Not just glowing in post-orgasmic bliss, but glowing in a way that accompanied his smell.

“Rafiki, what have you done?”, asked Sarabi knowingly while king and princes said good-bye.

“Just... helped establish the royal bloodline”, smiled Rafiki secretive.

“Why does Baghee smell like a pregnant female?”, asked Baloo loudly, sniffing the air.

The two whispering lionesses and the ape turned just like the four male cats and the rest of their two parties. Bagheera stared confused around as everyone present took a sniff of the air. Khan had his face buried in Bagheera's side. He too had noticed the ripe scent, but he had thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. After all the hours of their vigorous mating, he thought he was imagining the scent of accomplished impregnation on his mate. But the looks on their friends' faces told him otherwise. They looked different shades of shocked and surprised. Their guests however were staring accusingly at a grinning Rafiki. Cocking his head, Khan looked at Prince Mufasa.

“Rafiki practices magic”, was the simple reply to the unasked question. “I'm sorry he interfered.”

Bagheera and Khan exchanged a wide-eyed look before staring at Rafiki. The ape bowed down, knowing fully well what kind of favor he had done the king. An embarrassed panther was rubbing himself against his mate and king while they watched the guests leave. This was only the beginning.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
